


Shut up and Eat

by BioArtificer98 (Icestorm98)



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC Comics, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Female Friendship, Support Systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm98/pseuds/BioArtificer98
Summary: Life can be stressful when you are trying to stop madmen bent on destroying your city, especially when you don’t have a butler to help. Luckily Kate Kane has friends who are willing to step in to help, even when she doesn’t want them to.





	Shut up and Eat

Kate was exhausted by the time she reached her base and started to strip off the batwoman suit. She and the team, minus Spoiler, had spent most of the night scouring the city for the victim...squad, foursome, posse, or maybe syndicate? Whatever they called themselves they were just one more group of psychos, no matter how sad their back stories may have been. They lost the right to pity once they killed those guards at Wayne Enterprises. Like nobody else has ever suffered, idiots. She thought bitterly as she stepped into her loft and debated between sleep or a shower. Her internal struggle was cut off with a knock at the door. 

"Who the hell..." She muttered under her breath before shuffling to her door. Looking through the peep hole she saw her ex and the GCPD's number 1 smart mouth detective, Renee Montoya, standing with grocery bags at her feet preparing to pound the door again. Kate opened the door before she could, trying to avoid anything that would make her headache worse.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Renee sing songed breezing past Kate with the bags into her kitchen. Kate stood slack jawed by the open door trying to comprehend the gall of this woman. Shaking her head, and instantly regretting it, Kate closed the door and glared at her increasingly messy kitchen. 

"Renee..." She said sternly, full bat glare in effect, even if it was slightly dampened by the fact she was only wearing a silk bath robe. 

"Kate." The detective replied with a wicked grin before she started beating eggs in a spare bowl she had found in the cabinet and mixing it with the pre-cut vegetables from one of the bags. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Cooking." 

"Yes, why are you cooking...in my kitchen...at 5 am?" 

"It's my shift on the Kane Support Staff." Renee replied, still sporting that obnoxious grin. If anything Kate's glare intensified. 

"Again, what the hell?" 

"The Kane Support Staff, co-founded by our own Maggie Sawyer and Bette Kane, to keep one specific Kane from driving herself into the ground and supply help whenever possible. Some examples of our duties include making sure said specific Kane doesn't try to survive on take out and MREs which..." Renee pulled the fridge open to reveal half a gallon of milk and a wilting salad, "Appears absolutely essential at this point." 

"Maggie and Bette put you up to this?" Kate said sourly, her glaring lessening as Renee poured the omelete into the skillet and the smell filled the air. Her rumbling stomach clearly agreed with the random events of the morning but the irate, but still rational mind you, part of her head wasn't about to let her ex off that easy. 

"Yep, they were very insistent. Especially after Mr. Pennyworth notified them of the Gotham's newest brand of crazy." The detective replied, humming under her breath as she flipped the food before it could burn and loaded the toaster with cinnamon raisin bread. 

"Mr. Pennyworth... Alfred is part of this?!" The red head's eyes widened as what she had really, really hoped was just Renee being obnoxious gained a little more legitimacy. 

"Yep." She replied, popping the p, before pulling out the toast and setting the steaming meal in front of her friend. "We have a group chat." She chuckled as Kate started to choke on her food and handed her a glass of water. "Don't worry, Bat level security only. Wouldn't want just anyone to hear what you and Bruce got into as kids." Kate's glare returned with full force as Renee broke into a full laugh. 

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Renee replied as she unpacked the rest of the groceries and preceded to restock Kate's kitchen. "You appreciate my wry sense of humor and witty retorts. I bring a measure of joy into your otherwise angst ridden existance." 

"No, I'm pretty sure I just tolerate you for your police contacts and occasional grocery delivery services. Which I would have taken care of thank you very much. And you are talking about the wrong bat. Bruce angsts, I kick ass." Kate growled back.

"I am nothing if not passably tolerable." Renee replied with a grin before setting back to organizing Kate's kitchen while Kate regarded the woman with a look of bemusement. This was all very... surreal. Sure Renee was one of the few people in her life who knew anything about her night time activities, but the most that had ever extended to in the past was meeting for drinks to bounce ideas off of her...friend? Sure why not. She swollowed another bite before trying to sort this mess out.

"Just who is in the Kane Support System anyway?" Kate asked, reaching for a piece of fruit from her suddenly full bowl. 

"Maggie, Bette, and Alfred of course. Your dad and Catherine were kind of there but after...you know...." Renee's explaination fell short as it did with everyone who had even an inkling of what happened between the father, daughter pair. Kate's face twisted in something between pain and anger and hurt and Renee quickly changed topics. 

"Nobody else who doesn't wear a cape but just enough to handle our high maitance princess." She taunted Kate, going so far as to stick out her tongue and reach to pinch Kate's cheeks. Kate's hand was around the offending wrist and twisting away. 

"No." Kate deadpanned. If anything Renee's smile got wider. 

"Just a little bit." 

"No."

"You're no fun." The detective pouted when Kate released her hand.

"Please, you of all people know just how fun I can be. Don't be upset that you aren't invited anymore." Kate replied airily. 

"Don't flatter yourself Kane. I promise you my nightlife includes 100% more attractive and eligible individuals then yours." Renee countered, faking outrage. 

"Daria doesn't count." Kate said simply before taking another bite. 

"Excuse you, Daria always counts." Renee replied sternly. 

"She is your girlfriend, you do boring couple things like go to cooking classes and brunch." 

"First of all, cooking classes become 10x better when the teacher is your girlfriend and second don’t be jealous because you haven’t been able to wake up for brunch in over 2 years.” 

Kate settled for a glare in response before tossing the empty banana peel in the trash. “Fine, Daria can count.” 

“Thank you, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. Now, clean up and get some bunk time soldier, I’ll finish stocking your kitchen and be out of your way.” Renee deadpanned as she took the empty plate away from Kate and moved to empty the rest of the bags. She tried to ignore the inscrutable look Kate was giving her before the red head finally moved towards the bathroom. 

“Renee,” Renee heard and turned to see her very tired friend leaning against the doorway. “Thanks.” Renee managed a smile and nod before the woman disappeared. She sighed before finishing her cleaning and leaving before the shower shut off.


End file.
